


Sammich

by DabMyWetties



Series: Randomly Inspired Oneshots [7]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Food, M/M, Sandwiches, SePTXCC17, scott cooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabMyWetties/pseuds/DabMyWetties
Summary: He’d neatly sliced up eggplant, zucchini, yellow squash, and red onion and only required the use of two Band-Aids. He’d grilled everything without any major catastrophes aside from that one oven mitt.





	Sammich

**Author's Note:**

> Though I'm not doing #SePTXCC17, we were talking prompt ideas in my GC, this was suggested, and I had to write it. 
> 
> Bon Apetit!

Scott’s pretty pleased with himself. 

He’d neatly sliced up eggplant, zucchini, yellow squash, and red onion and only required the use of two Band-Aids. He’d grilled everything without any major catastrophes aside from that one oven mitt. He’d remembered to make sure to buy vegan pesto and had even managed to find a loaf of gluten free ciabatta bread that tastes decent. 

As he carefully assembles the ingredients according to the recipe and splashes a little - or kind of a lot, actually - balsamic vinegar over the veggies, he can’t quite stop smiling. This is gonna be the best sandwich  _ ever  _ and he’s the one who made it. 

A quick check of the time shows he’s right on track. Now he just needs to stick this whole thing in the refrigerator for two hours with something heavy on top and dinner should be ready shortly after Mitch is due home. He clears a spot in the refrigerator, puts the wrapped-up sandwich down with a plate on top of it, and balances the carton of soy milk on the plate. 

Perfect. This is the best, healthiest, most vegan and gluten free sandwich on the planet and Mitch is going to  _ love it. _

Scott doesn’t mean to doze off; one minute he’d been mindlessly scrolling through Twitter and the next minute he’s jolting awake when the alarm goes off to remind him the sandwich is ready. He can hear the faint sound of music coming from Mitch’s room and he panics. It’s right around dinner time! They have a shoot tonight and have to leave in just a couple hours!

What if Mitch had already ordered dinner? Scott doesn’t waste any time thinking. He leaps to his feet and rushes up to the kitchen where he frantically retrieves the sandwich from beneath the soy milk and hastily removes the plastic wrap encasing it before cutting the large, now-flat concoction in half. He grabs two plates, puts a section of sandwich on each, and rushes back down to Mitch’s room. With both plates precariously balanced on one arm, he gently taps at the door and flings it open. 

Mitch’s hands are full. 

So is his mouth. 

Holy shit, look at the  _ size  _ of that. Scott’s never seen one quite that big before.

Scott’s gaze slowly travels up to Mitch’s face. They stare at each other wide-eyed for one beat, two, then three.

The slice of salami dangling from Mitch’s lips is the only clue to what he’s got both hands wrapped firmly around. 

Scott takes a step further in, somehow still holding on to the plates with the gourmet sandwiches he’d slaved over all day. 

“Is that…?” he asks, voice hushed. “Is that a Jersey Mike’s #13? A giant one? On white bread?” 

Shame washes over Mitch’s face. He nods, mouth too full of Italian sub to verbally answer. 

Scott takes another step closer. “Mike’s way? With the hot pepper stuff?” 

Mitch nods again, slurping the slice of salami into his mouth. 

The plates Scott’s holding clatter as he hastily sets them on Mitch’s coffee table. 

“Can I have some?” 


End file.
